Reunited
by manga loverXD
Summary: Night comes back after being shut down for 2 months. But this time when he's back he's human! When he goes to see Riiko at her apartment, she's alone in her room crying.
1. The Return

OKAYYY EVERYBODY! I haven't updated in about 2 or 3 years. I know I'm horrible, but I got in trouble and my computer got taken away. When I got it back it had a bunch of viruses and all my chapters were saved on it. So I have to redo them all. I'm going to try and either have longer chapters or update more often.

I'm going to have to re-read Absolute Boyfriend because it's been so long and I don't really remember a lot of details, and I want to make this story as entertaining and factual as I can for not updating in years. I can tell you guys like it though for getting a lot of hate mail for not updating for so long. Shows that you love me :DDD. Just kidding… Since I posted this when I was going into 8th grade (I'm now a junior yay!), there are a lot of mistakes and it's just not as well written as I thought it was back then. I'm not going to mess with the story, but just clean it up a bit. Thank you! :33 3 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Absolute Boyfriend! If I did Night wouldn't of had been shut down! T.T I don't know about you guys but I like almost cried...okay you caught me i balled my eyes out T.T! That's why I'm writing the story!

Italics=thoughts

* * *

Chapter One: The Return

Nights POV:

I woke up in a white room that looked like a hospital. There was a heart monitor next to the bed I was laying in. Blood was flowing through a tube leading up to my arm. I looked around to see if anyone was in the room. All of a sudden Gaku popped up (like he usually does).

"Hey man, how's it goin' ?" he said as he sat down next to me.

"Why am I here, where's Riiko?" I started to get up but was pulled back by Gaku. I don't understand why I can't pull away from him. '_Aren't I stronger? Maybe my strength is still messed up from repairs.'_

"Night I don't know how to tell you this, but you're human now. You're not a robot anymore," Gaku explained.

I pulled out the tubes in my arm, and pulled on the clothes left on the chair next to me.

"Where are you going?" Gaku asked.

"I'm going to see Riiko," I said, not bothering to listen to his mindless ramblings. I walked through the hospital and out the door with a mission. I hardly noticed Gaku as he opened the window to tell me something about not having super abilities. Right now I could care less all I want to do is see my beloved Riiko. _I hope she still loves me._

* * *

I walked up to her apartment and heard music blasting really loud. I started to knock on the door but noticed it was slightly ajar. I walked inside but didn't see her in the kitchen or living room. Looking around it seems that Soshi hasn't come back from Spain yet. The empty take-out containers and soda bottles lined the apartment. I looked at Riiko's iPod that was hooked into her iHome. I turned down the music (Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park) and went to see if she was in her bedroom. As I got closer to her bedroom I heard someone crying. _Oh no Riiko!_

"Riiko," I called and walked into her room. The Riiko I saw was not what I expected. She was lying on a bed of tissues crying her eyes out. Her make-up dripped down her face and her hair was in tangles. She looked up at me and her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow.

"I told them to stop sending me more figures! I only want the original Night." She stood up and walked over to me and said, "I bet they just don't want to give me a refund. Those selfish bastards," she spat.

"Riiko it's me, Night. The real one...I'm...I'm human now." She gave me a look that said she didn't believe me. "I'm back now; I can grow old with you like Soshi. I pulled her into a tight embrace and put ran my hands through her unkempt hair. "I love you Riiko," I said into her ear. I guess this how it feels to have butterflies in your stomach.

"It's really you Night," she cried into my shoulder. "It's really yo-"

I cut her off with my lips and gave her a long awaited kiss. She deepened the kiss and I picked her up bridal style and set her down on the bed.

* * *

Okay thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I'm so sorry again for not updating. Hopefully I will keep going with this, no not hopefully I will! I might not be able to update as much but I'm bringing my notebook with me everywhere to make sure I keep writing.

Thank you,

Rose :D.


	2. Anger and Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Absolute Boyfriend or Ocean and Atlantic by Mayday Parade even though I wish I do but I don't so I guess I'll just have to stick with writing Fan Fictions :'(

I'm sorry for not updating in forever but I was really stuck I want to thank animehearter for the idea for this chapter and the next that follow!

I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed I really appreciate the positive feedback ;D Also the people who read my story to over 100 views!

Again, this chapter is the same I just cleaned it up a bit. Thank you everyone :D.

* * *

Chapter 2: Anger and Jealousy

Night woke up to see Riiko in her uniform sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on her shoes. When she was finished she turned around and saw a very sleepy Night. She sat down next to Night and shook him on the shoulder.

"Haha, good morning sleepy head." He sat up and pulled her onto his lap. He sat there for a minute with her in his arms taking in his surroundings.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the waking up part of sleeping. Everything is just so...", he took a while to figure out what word could describe the little black dots floating around when he closed his eyes, "it's so _fuzzy_." He looked down at the girl cuddling in his arms. "Does this happen to you?" Night looked at her with his face full of question. Riiko couldn't help but giggle at his cute face snuggling into his naked chest.

"If you think waking up is hard, just wait till you experience everything else." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and got up from the bed. She walked over to her closet and strained to grab a box from the top shelf. She rummaged through the box and pulled out some clothes, which she then proceeded to throw them in Nights' direction. "I saved these from when, from when they took you away." She choked out and looked down at the floor. Night ran over to her in only his boxers throwing the comforter to the floor in the process, and hugged her tight.

"OH RIIKO THAT'S SOOOO CUTE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH (picture Night as hid chibi self when he thinks Riiko did something cute ^_^)! He swirled her around in circles careful not to trip over the blanket.

"OK Night, I love you too but we're going to be late if you don't hurry up and get dressed", she scolded (with affection of course). "I'll be in the kitchen getting breakfast ready." She started to walk off but was stopped by a force that knocked her into the floor.

"RIIKO YOUR SOO CUTE MAKING US BREAKFAST. JUST LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE. RIIKO CAN WE BE LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE?" Night shouted as he had her pinned to the ground.

"Ok I get you think I'm cute, but we have to hurry!" She got up and rushed out of the room closing the door behind her. She turned on her music and started making breakfast. She was standing over the hot stove and her favorite song came on (Ocean and Atlantic - Mayday Parade).

_I said I'd run until my feet don't touch the ground,_

_and as the waves carry me out,_

_we'll keep listening she'll never make a sound,_

_so keep it coming and the details quiet,_

_she's like a ghost that keeps you up all night,_

_and she'll be a secret you can keep,_

_keep me, keep me;_

She jumped as two muscular arms hugged her around the waist. Night set his head on her shoulder.

"You have a beautiful voice Riiko. You should sing for me more often." As he said this Riiko felt chills run through her body. "Oh no Riiko are you cold?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Yea sure that's what it is Night I'm cold," sarcasm laced in her voice.

"Let me go get your jacket." He quickly ran away before she could stop him. When they were finally ready they headed off to school Night put his arm around her shoulder and they walked in the direction of school.

"Hey I thought you were cold."

"I have you to keep me warm," she said and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. '_He really needs to figure out the sarcasm thing!'_ she thought.

~At School~

The rumors of Night's disappearance went from being a ninja to shaving his head bald and waiting for his hair to grow back. The two lovebirds tried not to let the rumors get to them but they couldn't help but get a little angry about people talking about them. They were walking hand in hand when a boy with dark brown hair and greens eyes called over Riiko.

"I'll be right back," she promised.

"OK'' Night didn't understand why just by Riiko talking to this _other_ boy made anger boil up inside him. His face slowly turned into a scowl and his eyes narrowed as he watched his beloved Riiko talking to this boy. He dropped his books on the floor and his fists were clenched. He walked up to the two students and tapped on the boys' shoulder.

* * *

I wanted to drag out this idea for maybe two chapters which is why I decided to end on a cliffy. What's going to happen? :O

I love adding in the cute little moment between these two!

The songs in this story is on my page in case you guys wanted to hear them ^_^

PLEASE READ PROFILE BEFORE YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT THE LONG TIME SPAN BETWEEN UPDATES!


	3. Anger and Jealousy Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Absolute Boyfriend, though I would like to :D.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, without you guys I wouldn't even pick this back up.

It's really annoying when I write 6 pages and it ends up looking really short... :/ oh well. enjoy :DD.

* * *

Chapter 3: Anger and Jealousy Part II

Last Chapter:  
_"He dropped his books on the floor and his fists were clenched. He walked up to the two students and tapped on the boy's shoulder."_

Now: No P.O.V.

"Oh hey man, what's your problem?" He stuttered out. Night was filled with rage, he didn't know why, but he had the sudden urge to kill the boy, or at least modify his face with his fist, for talking to _his_ Riiko. He moved his face closer and held onto the boys shoulder to make sure he didn't run away.

"Who are you to be talking to MY Riiko!" He said with poison streaming from his lips.

"I think I'm Phoenix and I'm talking to Riiko because I can. She's not yours she doesn't belong to anybody!" he fought back. _Who does this guy think he is?_

Answering Phoenix's unspoken question he replied, "Well I think I'm her boyfriend and you should back off!" Night pushed Phoenix to the ground with a force that shot him across the room. It's not the result he was hoping for, but he doesn't have super human strength anymore. Riiko looked horrified as she walked over to the bruised boy on the floor. _Why is she going over to him?_ He thought. _She should be with me._

"Are you okay?" She helped him up, trying to get him to his feet, and he leaned against her. "Why would you do that we're just friends," she yelled. "Come on, I'll take you to the nurse," she said to the boy in her arms. While they walked away the crowd of people left the scene. Night was about to turn and sulk away, but when he did he saw Phoenix turn around and mouth 'MINE'. He ran up to the two and looked Riiko in the eyes as if pleading with her to understand.

"He's trying to steal you away from me. I just saw him, you have to believe me."

"Night, how could you say that? I get it you're jealous you don't need to make up stories. He's really nice and was here when _you_ left. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get him to the nurse." She attempted to walk around the still Night, but he stopped her in her tracks.

"Really now, you're going to hold the fact that I was shut down against me?" he said in her ear so she was the only one who could hear him. "I couldn't stop that from happening, and I don't know how I got here and I'm just as confused as you are. Riiko I'm so scared."

"You're scared? I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE! I TRIED NIGHT; I TRIED TO GET YOU BACK! YOU JUST LIED THERE, I WAS SO SCARED! Now get out of my way." Her last sentence was said with closed lips as opposed to her screaming. After attempting to calm herself down she said, "We'll talk when we get home. I don't want to see you right now." She left to take Phoenix away, leaving Night to stand alone in the hallway. He finally was released from his state of shock when the bell rang. Instead of going to his class he just walked back to Riiko's apartment.

~LATER~

Night was sitting on Riiko's bed staring off into space. The sound of the door closing stirred him from his thoughts. He heard Riiko's steps, but he didn't move from his spot.

"Night?" she looked at him from the doorway, tears starting to form. He looked up at her with pain and started to get up, but she stopped him. "Wait." She sat next to him on the bed, "I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I know it wasn't you fault. I was just so angry and I haven't really ever recovered from when you…left." Her soft words turned harsh as she clenched her fists. "Why did you have to push him? His arm is sprained." She paused for a moment, thinking. "You've got to believe me he really is a nice guy."

"I'm sorry Riiko. I'm just not used to these feelings, and I overreacted." He reached up to stroke her cheek. "I just love you so much." He moved his hand to the crook of her neck and pulled her towards him. He gently pressed his lips against hers. "I," kiss. "Won't," kiss. "Ever," kiss. "Leave," kiss. "You." He put his other hand on the small of her back and pulled her in closer to him. This kiss was much more passionate and reassuring. He could taste the tears through their kiss. "Riiko, are you upset?" He looked at her in fear that he did something wrong.

She smiled up at him and laid them onto the bed and snuggled into his chest. "No Night, these are happy tears." She soon fell asleep with a smile on her face and Night running his fingers in circular motions on her shoulder. For more he was content, but he knew there was something more between Phoenix and Riiko, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He wasn't going to let someone take Riiko away from him. Especially not _him._

* * *

Okay, the long awaited third chapter. I wrote half of this the night I updated chapter two, so it was kind of hard to realize where I was. I'm pretty sure I fixed all of the spelling and grammar errors in chapter one and two. I hope you guys haven't given up on me, I promise if I had it any other way this story would be done by now. Please review.

Thank you,

Rose :D.


	4. Lies and Guilt

Alright a new chapter, which means a new flood of excuses as to why I went on hiatus again. Basically I loaded up on hard classes so I can do four AP courses for next year. I was overwhelmed by schoolwork, and in the middle of the year one of my friends from middle school got in a car crash and died. I've had a tough year, but it won't stop me. I really need to finish this story so much it's killing me. So here's chapter four.

I do not own Absolute Boyfriend.

Again sorry for the wait.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four: Lies and Guilt

Last Chapter:

_"...but he knew there was something more between Phoenix and Riiko, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He wasn't going to let someone take Riiko away from him. Especially not _him_."_

Now: No P.O.V.

Night woke up with a start and looked down at Riiko, making sure he didn't wake her up as well. He felt even more groggy then the day before. The one thing he realized after becoming human was that sleep was good and waking up, was horrid. To make matters worse he didn't even get any of this precious sleep because he was kept up by the image of Phoenix. _What's with this guy? I need to get rid of him._ Suddenly an idea hit him like a ton of bricks.

* * *

Night and Riiko walked to school hand in hand not caring about the looks on everyones face after the "situation" from yesterday. Across the courtyard was Phoenix sporting a brace on his arm talking to some guys.

"Riiko I'll be right back, okay?" He let go of her hand and started to walk toward him. Riiko grabbed his hand.

"Night, come on I thought you realized what you did was wrong. Don't go stirring up trouble, there are consequences for your actions you know." He gave her a reassuring a smile.

"I know. I'm going to fix everything. Trust me, alright?" He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked over to Phoenix. He looked up from whoever he was talking to and glared at Night.

"Hey I told the administration that it was an accident so you don't have to bother me anymore, got it?"

"I just want to talk to you. I'm sorry for how I acted, and I'll back off." He started to walk back to Riiko, when something pulled him back. Phoenix motioned for his friends to leave.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I'm not falling for it. I know you hate me, and I hate you. You see we are the same...I mean...we both want that girl over there," he said as he waved over to Riiko and smiled. She smiled back happy that they were getting along. "You may have her now but just you wait when you "left" we made a real, what do you say, connection." He smirked pleased with himself waiting for another violent outburst.

"Well I'm glad we had this talk. I'll see you later, yea?" He pat him on his shoulder and turned around. Phoenix's face contorted with anger.

"I know what you are. I know why you left. You think you can blend in with the rest of them? Well you're wrong, you will never be human."

"My friend that's where you are wrong." He started walking away with a feeling of unease. _Who does he think he is? _

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Night and Riiko were walking home hand in hand, lost in his thoughts he stared down the street.

"Hey, are you alright?" She said, bringing him back to the world. _What do I do? I can't tell her what's going on. But I tell her everything. I guess it won't hurt. _

"Umm I have," he rubbed the back of his head trying to think of what to say. "a headache. Yea, a headache, it hurts really bad." _What is this? This thing in my stomach. _Night felt a knot of guilt starting to build up inside of him.

"Aww let's hurry home and get you to bed. I'll make you some tea." She rubbed his back.

"Really? Riiko you're so cute! Let's go!" He grabbed her and dragged her home, pushing his guilt aside he went back to being "happy Night".

Night sat in bed surrounded by blankets, drinking his tea. Riiko slept next to him worn from being his nurse for the evening (A/N ok I know that sounds bad, but that's not what I mean). _Well she insisted on taking care of me. Now I feel worse about lying to her. _He got out of the bed, careful not to wake her up, and set his mug on the bedside table. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed the phone, and went outside. _Aw man I forgot that number. Come on think Night think. _

After several failed attempts he finally dialed the right number. "'Ello?" Shouted the voice through the receiver.

"Hey Gaku, is that you? I need you to do something for me," he whispered wary of the ears that could be around him.

"Well 'ello to ya too sweet 'art. I've been waitin fer ya to call, and wha' do I look like some sorta maid service?"

"Please I'm begging you."

"All right, all right. Quit ya whinin. Whadaya want?"

"I need you to investigate someone named Phoenix, he goes to Riikos' school. Find out everything you can."

* * *

I hope you liked it. It's not as long as I wanted it, but I really wanted to end the chapter like this.

Thank you for all of the reviews. I have been officially given a new computer (not going to lie the only reason was because Warcraft didn't work fast enough on my old one XD) so hopefully this will be easier for me to update.


End file.
